


Locked up But Not Locked Away

by RoseWolf133198



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Apologies, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kyou goes into the Cat's Room, My First Fanfic, POV First Person, References to Depression, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWolf133198/pseuds/RoseWolf133198
Summary: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence Alternate Ending Alternate Timelines: After the Somha Family curse takes on a different form, Kyo’s released from his cage due to mysterious circumstances. Once back at home,will the orange cat of the zodiac be up for a sweet reunion with his riceball.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Important Note to anyone who might be reading this someday.
> 
> I spent a few months putting my heart and soul into my first Fruits Basket Fanfiction  
> A quick thing to note about this chapter, you’ll see Kyo refer to Akito as he, that's because he doesn't know a girl. This or may not be my first fanfiction on here, I'm kind of nervous about how things may turn out, but... Anyway, hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Happy Reading :-)

**Kyo's POV**

I looked up as a large gust of wind pushes against the bars of the open wall of my room before dissipating into the night air. The chill reaches me in the corner which causes goosebumps to appear on my arms. I wrap them around the rest of my body in an attempt to keep warm though I know it’s pointless.

My stomach growls, but I have to ignore it once again. Dinner won’t be coming tonight.

Besides battling against near starvation and the bitter cold, I’m also fighting against exhaustion, resulting from only getting one to two hours of sleep a night.

My worsened state isn’t due to the fact it’s now winter, even though it is mid-February to early March. It’s due to me being locked in the cat’s room for three months, ever since I turned eighteen. In my cage, I have no futon to sleep on, or any furniture, just four concrete walls, and a wooden floor. Neither of which hold much heat. I don’t even have a bathroom to use.

Looking over at the brown bucket in the corner, my body flinches. 

I glare at it and then around at my tiny room. Humph, the Sohma’s may call it a room but I call it a prison or a cage. Though I knew what was coming when I became of age, I still didn’t think it would end up being this bad. My throat feels like it’s closing up, but I choose to ignore it and try to focus on something other than my living situation, feeling my stomach starting to harden. An image pops into my mind.

_It never fails._

No matter how many times I get discouraged or angry with my new life, the memory of Tohru’s smiling face brings a bit of warmth to my heart. My chest becomes tighter, I bury my head in my nest of limbs, closing my eyes and blocking out the rest of the world. As much as I want to avoid it, my mind once again drifts back to Tohru Honda. 

After she had confessed her love for me, I was overcome with so much emotion. Before I could stop myself, I told her what happened with her mother and me on the day she died. Every last bit of it. I feel a pain form in the back of my throat. When I was finished, I took off running without telling anyone where I was going, not even my master. I ended up hiding in the forest surrounding the Sohma Estate. There, I waited till I turned eighteen, then I turned myself in. When I was about to go into the cat’s room, I requested Akito call my master to let him know I was alright, which he did later that day. 

I can still hear the loud bang the door made as it was slammed shut, a literal closure on my time being free.

To my surprise, about a week after I was locked in here, Shigure visited the main house. For what reason, I didn’t know, and for some unexplained reason he brought Tohru along with him. That shocked me a bit, as I would’ve thought she would be long gone by now.

I could hear them talking around the corner, Shigure was talking to Akito while Tohru stayed quiet, listening in, I'd take it. Throughout their conversation though, Shigure kept saying things like ‘’Go around’’ and ‘’There’s nobody.” Every time this occurred, Shigure would gesture his head slightly in my direction, I know this because the notes in his voice would become slightly louder before going back to normal.

About the third time of this, small footsteps could be heard coming in the direction of the cat’s room, lightly at first but getting faster. I could tell they were Tohru’s, judging from how light and airy they sounded. I looked through the bars and to the left. A second later, she was there.

I don’t know if Akito ever noticed her sneak away or he did and just didn’t care.

Due to shame over what I did, I couldn’t look at her at first, choosing to look at the floor instead. When she stopped at the bars, I still had my eyes averted, not wanting to see the look in her eyes. Ignoring this fact, she uncovered a bowl of hot something, put it on the ground, and pushed it gently through the bars.

I don’t even know where she hid it, but there it was. All I could do for the next few seconds was stare down in disbelief, the contents of the bowl still had steam coming from the top.

Unexpectedly, Tohru reached partly through the bars and grabbed my hands, clasping them gently in hers and giving them a light squeeze. Feeling that was all it took for me to finally look up at her. Her face was puffy, and her eyes were a bit red, I knew she had been crying a lot. She also had splotchy skin around her face, and the long hair which normally framed her face was a bit of a wreck, but her smile was still there on her face, even her red eyes seemed to have a slight glimmer to them.

We stayed like that for a few moments, my gaze focused on hers. Then without saying anything, she gave my hands a slightly tighter squeeze and mouthed the words.

“I’m glad you’re safe.”

With my cat-like hearing, I heard every word and was able to hold onto them. Though I didn’t want it to, our moment had to come to an end a few moments later. Tohru let go of my hands and walked back up the side of the main house, and around the corner, the way she came. Once she was gone, I quickly took the bowl and hid it out of sight so I could enjoy my smuggled lunch in peace.

It was the best meal I had that week.

Akito never knew. When I had finished, I hid the bowl in one of the dark corners of my room, and when breakfast rolled around, I slid it in the dishes with the ones I received with dinner from the same night.

One shutter blowing against the side of the house is all it takes to send me back to the present, the picture of Tohru vanishing from my mind. I open my eyes and looked towards the door, my stomach suddenly feeling hollow as it growls again

I could really use Tohru’s cooking now,

In the beginning, when I first got put away in here, I actually had two servants. They would come in three times a day and give me the essentials, food, water, etc. They were also the only real human contact I ever got. That all changed the day I stopped taking Akito’s constant mental abuse.

Every day at least a few times he’d come into my room and try to break me down, both mentally and emotionally. At first, it bothered me. However, as time went on, I decided I wasn’t going to take it anymore. It’s not that his words didn’t bother me, I just chose to ignore them. For punishment, he’s no longer providing the means to care for me, sending the servants elsewhere, meaning I get little water and just enough food to stay alive, if even that.

These days, the only visitor I get is Hatori. He stops by every couple of days to make sure I get a shower, it’s the only time I’m allowed to leave my room and come into the main house. His job is to take me to the bathroom, wait for me, which I don’t get long to begin with, only about five minutes tops, and bring me back.

Even when I was getting fed, the food was always cold. This was no fault of the servants; they would always apologize. The same can be said for…most of my showers, they’re ice cold. Sometime before I turned myself in, Akito disconnected the hot water line to my shower. My heart rate picks up slightly, remembering the one time this wasn’t the case.

Two weeks ago, I caught a fever during the night. Seeing as it was shower day, Hatori came and quickly discovered this fact for himself. I had chills, I was shivering, my body was aching all over and I also had a slight headache. Sensing my discomfort, Hatori returned inside and pleaded with Akito in order to get me a hot shower, eventually having to bribe him with some pretty strong painkillers in order to make an agreement.

The water felt so good on my achy muscles, I honestly didn’t wash. I instead just stood there under the stream, letting the warm water trickle down my back and wash away all my cares for those precious few moments. Once I got out, the doctor leaned in and whispered.

“If It were up to me, I’d let you stay in there all day, I really would.”

The doctor earned a bit of admiration from me that day, he wished there was something more he could do for me, he wasn’t allowed though, but it was fine. The hot shower was enough at that moment.

Currently, not even Akito has come by as of late, although from what I’ve been hearing around the house, something big’s come up from the sound of it, so he must have a lot on his plate.

For the past month and a half or so, that damn rat Yuki and some of the others have come over and had a bit of a discussion with Akito, Yuki more than most, almost pleading with him at one point. Just this morning, however, I think whatever’s happening has come to a head. I was awoken by the sight of Yuki walking up to the main house, his stride looking confident.

Over the next hour, I had to listen to another discussion, only this time it flared into a heated argument between them. However, when Yuki had said all he had to say and Akito opened the door to his room, he didn’t close his mouth, allowing me to catch a little of the context

“Fine. If it happens tonight, I’ll grant you your wish. Until then, my mind hasn’t been changed.” 

Once the door was closed, the rat walked up the pathway towards the entrance to the Sohma Estate, his posture a bit slumped forward but his steps still strong and wide. About halfway up when he was within eyesight of me, he stopped and looked towards the cat’s room, his eyes landing on me. They lingered on mine for a split second, he then turned back and continued walking up the path

The memory causes my insides to burn, Yuki and the others are so lucky. At least for the time being, Akito’s not ready to call the Zodiacs back to him yet. When that occurs, they’ll all be forced to come back and live out the rest of their lives out here. Until then, the others are free to live their lives as they please. I on the other hand have no choice but to wait here, wasting away day after day, unless I do one day get out.

My eyes start to blink, heaviness overtaking my body. I yawn, already dreading sleep, knowing I’ll only be able to rest for one to two hours before I wake again. Reaching out my arms, I start to curl on the floor, knowing full well my back can’t take another night against the concrete wall, my joints are a bit stiff, but I make it. I look across the room, staring out through the bars. I let out a deep sigh.

Let’s be real here, no cat in the history of the Sohma family curse has ever been freed from this room, even my master's grandfather died here. I start to try to relax, breathing in and out evenly. Odds are the only way I’m getting out of here is inside a body bag. Though with the way my situation is, I may not have to wait much longer. My eyes close.

_I just hope I go peacefully in my sleep, painless and free from the curse._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I didn’t expect to get receive this many hits when posting chapter 1, thank you so much for your support. I was crying at the end of this chapter.
> 
> Something to note from the start of this chapter. Kyo mentions a place called the Zodiac Temple. This is a reference to the stone room we see at the start of episode one. I didn't know what to call it. Also if what Hatori orders Akito to do sounds a bit OOC, I just wanted to slap her, (can you blame me?) 
> 
> Happy Reading 

**Kyo’s POV**

_I’m standing in a room lit only by candlelight, making the walls look darker. From the looks of it, I’m not in the cat’s room anymore. Confused, I look around, trying to find out where I am and how I might’ve gotten here._

_I walk over to the nearest wall and feel it, the surface feels hard, my guess is stone. First clue, I’m not on the Somha Estate, none of the houses are made out of stone, minus the foundation they all sit on. Looking up at the ceiling, I notice it looks never-ending seemingly going up forever. I walk to my starting point, looking down at the wooden floor, then I see it. My head starts to throb, getting a stiff neck and jaw_

_On the floor is a large Chinese zodiac symbol, and from the looks of it, it appears to be glowing slightly. I need no more clues; I now know where I am._

_I’m in the Zodiac Temple, but why?_

_Something moves across the room, catching my eye. Slowly, I bring my eyes up, a sour taste forming in my mouth. Sitting directly across from me on the other side of the symbol is an orange cat, it’s the one I turn into because of the curse. He sits there looking at me, eyes intent, and tail moving relaxed. There’s a candle by him, giving his fur a fiery appearance in the flame. it moves, lowering and cocking its head slightly._

_“Rooster, dog, boar,” I hear in my head. The voice sounds old and wise, like Mr. Miyagi from Karate Kid. The cat looks at me. “We’re the only two left out of this thing, silly Rat” Hearing this last comment makes me mad._

_I ball my hands into fists, red hot anger flushing through my body. “I hate the spirit of the cat,” I spit. “it’s my curse to bear, you don’t know what it’s like to be me.” Black dots flash in my vision, legs starting to tremble, but I stay on my feet. “Because of the curse of the cat, I can’t have a normal life. It’s because of that darned rat, I sometimes wish I were never born.” The cat stands, tail going still, eyes dead set on me._

_“Like it or not, young one, I will always be a part of you. However, because of the selfless act of one of the others, you’re ready for the next stage.”_

_“Wha- “_

_“No time to explain,” the cat says, sounding urgent. “Time is of the essence. Hold still.”_

_He starts for me. Once his paws hit the symbol, it glows brighter. Adrenaline mixes with the heat coursing through my body. I try to back away, but it’s as if my feet have somehow been bolted to the floor._

_He’s a stride away from me, but instead of colliding with me on his next bound, he becomes translucent, almost see-through, and passes right through me, emitting an orange light as he goes. Eyes going wide, I feel my heart start to race._

_“What’s going o...” I try to ask, but I’m cut off._

_“She needs you just as you need her.” I feel a locking sensation, followed by the tingling feeling your foot gets after it’s been asleep. “Good luck, Kyo Sohma. The rest is up to you.”_

* * *

“Kyo, wake up.” I feel someone lightly shaking my shoulder. “Come on son, open your eyes and look at me.” The owner of the voice starts to gently slap my face. Though I can’t tell male or female.

Reluctantly, I follow their directions and open my eyes. Turning over, I look and see the blurry outline of a figure hovering over, but I still can’t make out their facial features. My stomach flutters, body flinching back against the wall.

Just as I’m about to try and make a short escape, my vision clears, and with it, so does the identity of my guest. I let out a sigh, a slow smile spreading across my face.

_It’s my Master, he’s here._

He has dark circles under his eyes, making him look older and tired. His hair is a bit longer than I remember; it looks slightly greyer. There’s a pained gaze on his face, his brow wrinkled. My eye shifts up towards him. He seems to notice looking down at me, a slow smile spreading across his own face.

“Hey, there you are, you’re finally awake.” For a second, I feel as though I’m back in the dojo. I yawn.

“Master? Ooh.” I sit up, aching pain shooting through my neck. I rub, trying to lessen the pain.

_Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to sleep curled up on the floor._

Once I start to sit up, my vision sways a bit, seeing my head start to wobble, Master reaches his arms out, ready to steady me if I need it. I wave his hand away, pushing myself, struggling a bit before I make it all the way up.

I look behind him and see the shadows from the bars made by the passing moonlight. It’s then I remember I’m not back at the dojo, I’m in the Cat’s room. The realization hits me and I startle, looking at my Master, my eyes wide.

“What are you doing here? You know the only ones allowed in here are Hatori and Akito.”

“Things have changed tonight,” he replies, not giving me the answer I was looking for. His eyebrows draw together, a small light coming on into his eyes. "How do you feel, Kyo?”

"A bit confused," I reply, “why are you here Master?” My question seemed to make one of his eyebrows raise.

“Wait, Akito didn’t tell you what’s going on, what’s happened?” I slightly shake my head.

”No Sir. Like always, I’ve been left in the dark.’” Master’s mouth contorts, he looks up at the door.

“Shame on him for not informing you” he looks back towards me. “Did you have a dream while you were sleeping?” I nod.

“What’s going on Master?” He cuts his eyes away from me for a moment then back again.

“I’m not the one to ask Kyo since to be quite honest, I don’t know a lot myself,” he replies, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. “Just know that something amazing has taken place.” His face turns slightly serious. “More importantly son, you’re…” Voices. Master looks towards the door again, hearing the mutters grow louder.

A few seconds later, the heavy door to my room unlocks and Akito steps in, closely followed by Hatori, they’re still deep in conversation.

“I still can’t believe this has happened, I really can’t. This hasn’t happened in the entire history of the Sohma Family Curse.” Hatori’s eye narrows at Akito.

“Just confirming,” he states, “This isn’t your doing is it?”

“Of course it isn’t,” Akito snaps, using the sharp tone a small child would use when being falsely accused. “Otherwise, I wouldn’t be as shocked as the rest of you.”

Master gets up as they come into view, I stay put. Akito’s here, it can’t be anything good for me. I think about it for another moment. Then again, he wouldn’t bring the doctor along with him if he knew it was going to be really bad. Hatori looks towards me, his face placid like always.

“How’s your night going?”

“It’s going fine, I guess,” I reply, never taking my eyes off Akito.

If these three months of isolation have taught me anything, you always want to stay on alert when he’s around. Hatori’s eyebrows are drawn together and he looks back towards Master.

“Kazuma, you didn’t tell him?”

“I was about to till you two came in,” Master replies. “But he did have the dream.”

“Well, you can tell him or I. Better now than ever”

“Tell me what,” I ask either one of them. My Master lets out a slow sigh.

“You’re being freed Kyo.”

At his words, the thoughts rushing through my head scramble and freeze and so does everything around me for a second. My eyes go wide, feeling my stomach clench. My expression goes pale, and I become a bit lightheaded. I take a moment to compose myself again.

_Did I just hear that right?_

“What?” I respond. “What did you just say Master? I’m not sure I heard you right”

“I just said, you’re being freed,” he repeats, making sure I can hear his words clearly. “You’ve got your freedom.”

I look around at everyone, my thoughts and emotions reaching the same result.

“I knew it, I’m dead.” Hatori’s face changes and he faces me.

“No you’re not,” he then points his index finger towards me, “but judging by your protruding ribs, I would say you aren’t that far off.”

Master pipes in. “Doctor’s right son, you’re not dead, but you are getting out of here tonight. At least that was the plan,” he says, turning to look at Akito, who’s silently standing in the moonlight coming through the bars. He looks up, sensing Master's eyes on him. “Isn’t that right, Akito? After all, you said this morning…”

“I remember what I said!” he snaps. The sharpness of his voice is enough to even make me flinch. Letting out a heavy sigh to compose himself, he turns to face me. I can see even in this light his face is pale, almost green. The purple pits of his eyes are cold, nearly soulless. I notice he’s keeping his left hand hidden from view. He then wrinkles his nose before opening his mouth to speak. ”Kyo Sohma, you have my permission to leave the Cat’s Room.” He walks over and hands a key to Hatori.

A slight ring starts to form inside my ears, my eyes blinking slowly. Master extends his hand out to me. This time though, I take it and stand. The achy muscles in my legs protest this by letting out a few little pops, but I make it to my feet. At the same time, I see Hatori unlock and open the back door to the room.

With my Master’s help, I start to slowly shuffle my way towards the door while also working out the kinks. The cold chill from the outside makes the chill bumps covering my arms worse. I shiver, this time not being able to cover myself. Hatori notices. Walking back over towards me, he slips off his jacket and places it over me. Even though it almost swallows me, I look up, giving him steady eye contact.

“Thanks Hatori.” A thin line appears on his face, the closest the good doctor ever comes to a smile.

“Oh, you’re…you’re welcome,” he replies, Hatori drops behind, allowing Master and I to go ahead.

About to go past Akito, my knees start to go weak. Master gets a firmer grip on my arm, leaning in close to my ear. My heart begins to hammer against my ribcage, causing a dull pain in my chest. I let out a slight gasp.

“Pay him little attention and keep walking.”

Despite his direction, as we go past, I look anyway. He’s looking down towards the floor, his gaze seemingly unable to meet mine. We stop just inside the doorway; I look down only to see a pair of shoes at my feet. I slip one foot in, followed by the other. The shoes feel a bit foreign against the bottoms of my feet, but I ignore it. After a few moments of hesitation, I take the last step needed and make it outside after three months of near isolation.

I take in a breath, my lungs feeling with the fresh night air. As I take my time, I hear Hatori quip from behind us.

“While I’m gone Akito, you deal with the crap.” Even though I can’t see it, I imagine Akito’s face going pale as Hatori points towards my bucket in the corner. He catches up to us and we start walking again leaving my cage behind.

The overgrown grass brushes up against my hands and legs as I walk up the deteriorating stone pathway, the sensation tickles a bit against my skin. My hand's tingle, a small smile creeping its way on to my face, thankfully hidden by Hatori’s jacket. Even the smell is stronger when I take in a breath.

I never thought I would miss the feeling of grass so much. You really don’t know what you have until you almost lose it.

Coming around the front of the house, Hatori takes out his keys and unlocks his car. A chill runs down my spine, Akito’s words coming back to me.

_”Kyo Sohma, you have my permission to leave the Cat’s Room.”_

“What is it Kyo? Once again, you’ve got something on your mind,” Master snaps me out of my thoughts. How does he do that?

“I was wondering what Akito said about giving me permission to leave. Well, do all the cats get that?”

“Well yes…” He then turns, giving me the look he gives to his younger students when he wants them to pay attention. “Those were the last words my grandfather heard before he died. Normally the head of the Sohma family will give a cat permission only when they’re about to die, you’re the only person to hear those words and then walk out.” Both pride and remorse bubble up within me as we start walking again.

We approach the black car and Hatori opens the door. With some help from my master, I slide in, buckling my seatbelt. Though the worn leather interior of the back seat might not be as comfortable, anything beats sleeping against cold concrete night after night. Master closes the door and I lean my head back against the headrest.

My Master walks up, getting into the passenger’s seat, Hatori in the driver’s. He then turns around in the seat. I lift my head.

“Okay Kyo, where would you like us to take you? it’s your choice,” At his words, a hollow forms in my throat.

“To Shigure’s,” I reply, without giving it a second thought. “I wanna go home.” Master smiles and nods slightly.

“Very well then,” he then turns back around. “Sit back and enjoy the ride.” 

Hatori turns the key and the car roars to life. Leaning back, I turn my head to look out the window and see something I never thought I would.

The sight of the main house of the Sohma family along with my cage disappearing as I go past in a car, leaving it behind us. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading the second chapter of Locked up But Not Locked Away. Yay, Kyo’s finally out of that hell hole and is now on his way back home. I honestly was so happy with the end of this chapter.
> 
> What do you think was the meaning of that dream?
> 
> Why Do you think Kyo’s being freed?
> 
> What do you think will be waiting for Kyo when he gets home?
> 
> Before you go, be sure to.
> 
> Leave Kudos
> 
> Leave a Comment If you liked it.
> 
> Bookmark.
> 
> And Subscribe If you want.
> 
> Thanks for Reading :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Pulling up to Shigure’s house, I stir myself and lift my head from the headrest. The ride didn’t take as long as I thought it would. Like always, my neck has a dull ache but not as bad. Besides this, I‘m feeling better since I left the main house.

During the trip over here, I tried to fall asleep, but only getting as far as resting my head against the rest and shutting my eyes. The ride was too bumpy, so I chose instead to just look out my window. Before I zoned out while watching the scenery go by, I overheard Master call Shigure, telling him we were on the way.

I stretch out my arms before unlocking my seatbelt and opening my door. Once I’m out, I’m a bit taken aback, only Shigure’s standing outside. I would’ve expected to see Shigure and at least Yuki to be waiting for us. Tohru I can give a pass since she’s probably cooking inside, but Yuki…It’s not like I miss the guy or anything, it’s just I’d hoped we’d have a brawl out on the front lawn to welcome me back.

Just because I couldn’t fulfill my bet with Akito, it doesn’t mean our fighting days are over. Not by a long shot.

Now thinking about it, he’s probably out with his new girlfriend Machi, lucky duck. From the gossip around the estate, they’ve recently taken things to the next level and have started going out together, a smirk spreads its way across my face.

_ I wonder if she’s tried to hug him yet. _

As we approach, Shigure greets us.

“Nice to see you, two gentlemen, back already, did you bring our lost kitty home? I sure hope he didn’t cause any trouble on the way back.” Red hot anger swirls in my chest again.

“Give me a break, I’ve been gone for three months,” He chuckles slightly.

“I’m just teasing you Kyo, you’re still your old fiery, hot-blooded self. Here we thought Akito had broken you, but you’re still the same person we all know and love,” Shigure’s face becomes serious, his chuckling stops. “All pleasantries aside, how do you feel?” The fire inside me soothes slightly.

“I’m a bit tired and hungry,”  _ more like exhausted and starving, _ “but other than that, I guess I’m okay.”

“He did fine. No trouble to report, he rested and stayed quiet the whole way.

“Well if that’s the case, come on in.” He starts to walk up to the sliding panel doors. “If I’m being honest, you look a lot better than I thought you would after being locked away for so long.” Trying to ignore him, I feel the hair on my arm stand up, this time not from the cold, remembering when he and Tohru snuck me hot food. My fingertips begin to tingle slightly.

“Wait, Shigure,” he stops and turns around. I pause, thinking about how to ask the question I most want to be answered. “Is Tohru home or is she at work?”

“She’s home,” he replies. My heart starts to hammer in my chest again, heat flushing my face.

As we enter the house, the warmth of the space lessens the cold's brutal grip on me. From behind me, the three adults mutter to themselves, my ears catching all of it, though I try not to make it known.

“Has it affected you as well, Shigure?” asks Hatori.

“Yes indeed, I had just woken up from my dream when Yuki got back earlier this evening. It seems the transition period is nearing its end.”

“And it seems Kagura had hers right before I left to go pick up Kazuma,” Informs Hatori.

“Wait, what about…”

“We’ll discuss Kureno later.”

“By my count, that makes twelve that have gone through this including Kyo” Chimes Master. “Doctor, isn't there some test you can perform? I just don’t want him to go back to the Cat’s Room when he’s just gotten out.”

“Not to worry Kazuma, there’s a blood test I can run. Regardless, the chances are high it has already taken place, he had the dream,“ Hatori assures him. “Truth be told, I could’ve drawn it while we were freeing him, but we didn’t have much time and I didn’t think his body could stand it. Plus, I didn’t want Akito to have time to change his mind,” He pauses, choosing his next words carefully. “However, one thing's for sure Kasuma, your son won’t be going back to that room.”

My pulse increases. What’s going on tonight, is there some kind of illness spreading around the zodiacs? Furthermore, how can Hatori know I won’t be going back to the cage. I’m not a member of the clan, so this arrangement could change any day.

Once Shigure reenters, he slides the panels together, blocking any more heat from escaping to the outside. I look towards the kitchen, expecting to see Tohru and her smiling face, but she isn’t there. I look around. It would appear I’ve just missed her, judging from the aroma coming from the kitchen and the state of the counters, with the fridge’s contents scattered all over the surface. The delicious scent enters my nose, making my mouth flood with saliva.

She must’ve left in a hurry based on the state of things. My stomach growls again while also getting upset at the same time.

_ Did I really make her that upset? _

“Hello, earth to Kyo.” I snap out of my thoughts and turn to face Shigure. “What tree were you climbing up? To be clear, I said she was inside the house, I didn’t say she was just inside the house.” I play it cool.

“I wasn’t looking for her, I was looking for the food. Like I told you before, I’m hungry. I take the doctor's jacket off and hand it back to him. “Come to think of it though, it is a bit weird not seeing her in the kitchen, where is she?” 

Shigure gives me a knowing look, his eyes narrowing. I guess I wasn’t as convincing as I thought, but if he has picked up on it, he doesn’t say anything. He walks around, coming to stand in front, his eyes cutting away to the kitchen before coming back

“Before and a bit after Kazuma’s call, she was down here cooking dinner, that’s why the kitchen’s a mess,” Shigure replies. “However, just before you three pulled up she excused herself and went upstairs to her room. Yuki went upstairs shortly after,” I get a bad taste in my mouth again.

The thought of the rat being upstairs alone with her is enough to make my body begin to tense like a coiled spring, the aches in my back and neck becoming secondary. My hands start to ball into fists, but only for a moment, I relax, unbaling my hands and letting out a quiet sigh. From behind me, Hatori clears his throat

“If you’re hungry Kyo, why don’t you go wash up before dinner.” I turn around and see my Master give him a nod of approval.

Washing up before dinner, just like my master taught me. Though in this case he’s most likely wanting me to get a shower rather than just wash my hands. I start for the staircase but Shigure suddenly stops me with his hand.

“You won’t be using the bathroom upstairs," he states, “you’ll be using the master. In other words, my bathroom.” I blink a few times

“What, why?”

“For one thing, it’s already been set up for you. For another, this is our way of saying welcome home”

Okay, something’s definitely up tonight for sure. Shigure seldom lets anyone inside his room slash study, let alone his master bathroom. The only one he allows to go in is Yuki, and that’s only when the guy needs something.

My chest tightens, I look for a way to get past him and to the staircase, but when looking at Shigure’s stance, I realize he would block me on all sides no matter what I try to do. I stop and think. The sooner I get this over with, the sooner I’ll be able to get dinner and sleep.  _ And hopefully, reconcile with Tohru, _ I add. Looking back at him, I reluctantly sigh. 

“Alright.”

A chill runs down my spine. To be quite honest, I’m a bit afraid of what I may find once I enter my eldest housemate’s bedroom. I know all people have one or two skeletons in their closets, but how many does Shigure Sohma have? Out of the corner of my eye, I see Hatori put his jacket back on.

“Well, I think it’s about time I head back to the dojo,” says my Master. Hatori nods.

“I’ve got to drop him off before going back to the main house to check up on Akito.” I walk back over towards them. Getting to Hatori first, I hold my hand out to him.

“Thanks for helping and keeping me alive the best you could while I was in there… and thanks for getting me out.” He clasps my hand in his, shaking it firmly.

“You’re more than welcome, I’m sorry I couldn’t do more, it’s my duty as a doctor, it’s just…”

“I know,” I reply for him, “you couldn’t defy Akito’s orders.” He nods. “Don’t sweat it, you did enough for me.” A quick glow flashes in Hatori’s eye. Letting go of my hand, lightly slapping me on the shoulder.

“Go on and enjoy your freedom, no one deserves it more than you.” Though I don't know what he means, I give a nod.

“I will.” Hatori turns and heads towards the panels again, turning his head back towards my Master as he slides them back apart.

“Kazuma, I’ll be in the car when you’ve said your goodbyes and are ready to leave.” Master looks back towards him.

“Thanks, Doc, it’ll just be a moment.” Hatori walks out, closing the entrance once again.

Once Master and I are alone, he turns his attention back towards me, giving me a slightly serious look. I come over, giving him full eye contact. He looks down, giving me the same

“Look Kyo, I know you want to start back at the dojo as soon as you can, but I don’t want you to return at least for a week. You’ve got to let your body rest and recover.” My heart drops a bit at this, but I nod respectfully.

“Yes Sir.” He ruffles my hair, the way he used to do when I was a kid. He smiles at me.

“I’m so proud of you, enjoy the rest of your life my boy.” He turns and starts to walk away. Without warning a question pops into my mind.

“Master, wait.” He stops, turning his head around to face me, “Can I do my home workouts and stuff?” He shakes his head in annoyance but smirks.

“As long as you don’t strain yourself too much, I don’t see the problem in it.” He starts to walk away again. While watching him, I feel empty, like there was more I should’ve said.

‘Master.” I start for him. He turns around just in time to see me wrap my arms around him. I pull him in, putting my mouth close to his ear. “Thank you for not giving up on me, even after all this time, “ I whisper, almost mouthing the words.

“It was my great pleasure,” he mutters. “If I had too, I’d do it again in a heartbeat.

“Why did you fight so hard for me? You had to know deep down; it was hopeless.”

“You’re my son, it was my duty,” he simply replies, without thinking twice about it. “When I took you in all those years ago, I vowed to protect and keep you safe. Tonight, that vow was assured. It doesn’t matter what Akito, the Sohma’s, or anyone else says, you will always be my son and I love you.” At first, I don’t know how to respond, but little by little my chest loosens, becoming lighter and my breathing getting easier.

“I love you too Master.” A silence settles over the both of us. After a moment, he pulls away from our hug and grins at me.

“Take care son, I’ve got an early class tomorrow morning.“ I give him an understanding nod. My adoptive father turns and again starts towards the sliding panels, but yet again he stops.

“Oh, and that I love you for me doesn’t count. There’s still a special someone in this house who holds that honor.” He then slides them apart and walks out, closing the house off behind him.

His last words suddenly make my chest feel heavy for a second. I hear someone clear their throat, I turn and have never been so grateful for Shigure, he’s been standing by his study silently watching and waiting. When he notices me looking at him, he gives me a look.

“Well, you coming, Kyo?”

I nod and start to walk across the living room. As I walk past the table, something catches my eye. There are already four plates at the table.

_ She must know I’m back. _

Once I catch up to him, Shigure slides the wall open to his room and enters. I hesitate for a moment before taking a step in and entering the unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyo's POV**

My first impression of Shigure’s room, it’s not what I was expecting. Once he closed the door and flipped on the light, I couldn’t believe it. Instead of finding a dungeon or a hidden torture chamber of some kind, it looks perfectly normal.

The walls are three different colors. The one across from us is green. The same color as leaves in the spring. The one we’re walking through is white. There’s a huge sliding door to my right, leading to a small balcony with an incredible looking view of the land surrounding the house even at night. The last wall is the one his bed is up against, it’s a darker gray. I pick up on the sound of trickling water.

“Come on in, Kyo,” Shigure invites, “there’s nothing in here that’s going to jump out and bite.”

“Yeah, except maybe the few dozen or so skeletons that may or may not be located inside your closet” I reply, taking another step in, The flooring against my feet is the same one on the first floor, so it’s nothing new. Shigure gets a humorous look in his eye.

“Well, I can’t promise they won’t take a bite out of you.” He chuckles.

I look around some more. His desk sits up against the green wall. Surprisingly, there’s not much on it, apart from his computer, a stack of paper, and a really weird looking thing that I can’t make out sitting on the corner. I walk closer, Shigure following close behind. As I approach, the sound of trickling water gets louder. Looking at it closely, I realize, it’s a desk fountain with a small stream of water going down. I turn to face him.

“You have a small water fountain on your desk?” He nods

“Yes,” Shigure replies, “It sometimes helps me while I’m writing, if the house is too quiet too or too hectic like when you and Yuki would get into your daily squabbles I’d turn this on and get back to work.” He points at it with his finger. “That little gadget also helps me sometimes in falling asleep.” I raise a brow at this.

“You have trouble sleeping, why?”

“Because being an author is a lot more stressful at times than a lot of people think,” he replies. “I mean there’s brainstorming, the outlining, the actual writing of the book and putting it on paper. All of that would be fine if I also didn’t have to worry about deadlines. Once I go to lay my head down, my head won’t turn off. The sound of running water helps me turn off my brain, it relieves my stress.“ Shigure’s eyes go misty “However, that sound doesn’t just help me with stress from my career, it helps me when problems in my life become too much. Like having to deal with Kureno and the thought of him and…”

“And what?” He shakes his head.

“It’s nothing Kyo,” he replies, glancing towards a door to my left. “But speaking of stress relief, my bathroom’s right through there, come on.” I nod and follow.

As we go by the wall his bed’s against, I notice Shigure’s bookshelves are lined with books, all in alphabetical order. Also unlike Touru and I, Shigure’s the only one of us who has a bed instead of a futon, he has a white sheet and black comforter.

He slides the door back. My eyes widen again, mouth falling open slightly. If I was a bit taken aback by the look of Shigure’s bedroom, only one word describes my response to his bathroom. Stunned.

White marble makes up the surface so clean it shines. It has white walls on all four sides, the lighting dim. There’s a counter with a double sink, with a towel rack on both sides. The crown jewels of the space are a large walk-in shower, so big I can’t see where it ends from here, and a large white bathtub. I take a step back.

_Wow, Shigure’s books are selling better than I thought,_ I smugly think to myself. I turn to face him.

“So I’d take it this is where you really go when the writing gets tough.”

“Yes,” he admits, “This is where I come to recharge and get away from it all. I can spend hours in here, it’s my private little oasis, my sacred space,” he then looks towards me. “But for tonight, you can use it.” I bow slightly in gratitude

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

I take a few steps forward and turn around, watching as the threshold slides shut. Once the door’s all the way closed, I walk over towards the sink, the stone feeling smooth under my feet, but also warm to the touch. It’s probably heated as well. The space smells of toothpaste and mouthwash, the scent of the alcohol burning the inside of my nostrils a bit.

I catch sight of myself in the mirror, flinching at the reflection looking back at me. Like my Master, there’re dark circles and bags under my eyes, although mine are a bit more sunken in. The skin covering my face is very pale, almost milk-white. It would appear my cheekbones are more hollow than they used to be. Who wants to bet all my other muscles have started atrophying as well.

Continuing to stare into the mirror, my eyes catch sight of something in the reflection. Not in the foreground but from behind me, there’s something appearing to be translucent seeming to be coming out from the bathtub.

I walk over, that’s when I notice a cloud of smoke in the tub. I shake my head. No, that’s not it, it’s steam. I get to the tub and realize it’s been filled to the brim with water, warm steamy water by the looks of it. I see there’s a note taped to the head of the tub. I pull it away, careful not to get it wet.

_Dear Kyo, just so you know this was all Tohru’s idea, she asked my permission immediately after we received Kazuma’s phone call. Though Ayame recommended some oil be put in, she decided to keep it simple. Hatori said you got your shower yesterday, so there shouldn’t be a need for you to scrub off first._

_P.S The tub has built-in heaters, so there won’t be any cold surprises when you enter. Get in and enjoy it._

_Shigure._

Tohru, she drew this for me? A smile spreads its way across my face. That girl, she always knew what I needed when I needed it,

Walking back over towards the sink for a moment, I place the note on the counter. Getting back to the tub, I start to strip down, the aches in my back and neck sharpen from no longer being covered. I hesitate for a second, bringing my leg up slowly and placing it down. I wince slightly, my normal reaction to water. Though a second later, the water begins to soothe my leg.

The temperature's perfect.

My legs and hands both start to tremble, it actually hurts a bit. Carefully, trying hard not to fall I step in fully. I slowly sink under the surface, being sure to keep my head and nose out. The water engulfs me, the heat from it dabbing at my neck and back making the pain subside. My sore body relaxes instantly, my muscles releasing all the tension I’ve stored there over the past three months. Without meaning to, a groan passes through my lips.

Though I don’t usually like baths, right now I could care less. Leaning back and resting my head. I close my eyes and let the warm water start to calm my mind. Even the warm shower I had while I was sick can’t compare.

After about five minutes of relaxing, I hear the door slide open and someone enter the bathroom, judging from the footsteps on the stone. I pull myself up in order to see who it is, only to find a cotton bathrobe folded neatly on the counter. I turn to find out who’s deed this is, but the door’s already shut. I look between the robe and the door for a moment.

_Wonder who that could have been?_

Leaning back against the front of the tub, I close my eyes and allow the water to calm my mind for at least a few more minutes, not having a care or pain in the

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think brought Kyo the bathrobe?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo!!! Finally back from vacation. Hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Grab your tissues and start your engines, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for.
> 
> Happy Reading :-)

**Kyo's Pov**

Within a few seconds of closing my eyes it seems, I feel someone disturbing the water. Letting a sigh slip between my lips, I open my eyes. To my surprise, once my vision clears, I find I’m no longer in the bathtub, I’m back in my bedroom I had while living with Shigure, and in the same futon to boot.

Nothing appears to have been moved or thrown out, but this isn’t as big of a surprise to me. The morning I left this room for the last time, I had no intention of running away, so I didn’t pack a bag beforehand. I just ran.

I look back at the ceiling, feeling my head supported by the soft pillow. Something moves, I turn and look, only to find Shigure lightly tucking me in. He appears to be messing with my sheets and blanket, pulling them tight slightly. Looking up for a second, he notices I’m awake and smiles, his eyes a bit brighter.

“Well, looks like you’ve finally awoken from your cat nap Kyo.” His eyebrows gather together, a slightly pained expression on his face. ”Did I wake you? If I did, I’m sorry.” He then sits down, putting his hands in his lap. “Though I’m a bit surprised if I did, you were sleeping well.” 

“Kind of did…” I yawn. “So, I fell asleep, what happened?”

“When Tohru called everyone down for dinner, we all got concerned when you didn’t come since you’re normally the first one down, so I went to check up on you. When I saw you asleep in the tub, I thought it best to take you to your room.” My brow raises.

“How’d you get me here?”

“How’d you think? I carried you up here.” Feeling my chest tighten, my body freezes. A blush creeps up on my face and ears as I slowly look under the covers, to find that I’m wearing a pair of clean long pants. I feel around the top part of me, finding out I’m also wearing a shirt. I let out a few heavy breaths. Shigure laughs slightly. “Relax, I dressed you after I got you in here, and I mean it isn’t like we haven’t seen each other naked before,” I smirk.

“You’ve got a point there.” A lump forms in the back of my throat. “What about…”

“To answer your question,” he cuts me off. “No, Tohru didn’t see you, I had you covered in the bathrobe. Apart from that, her back was turned, so there wasn’t any way she could see anything you didn’t want her too.” 

I look away for a second, being able to breathe easily. The corner of my eye catches something, I turn back. My eyes lock on a gold band on Shigure’s left hand. My eyebrows raise, that wasn’t there when I left.

“What have you been up to?” I shift my head up slightly. “Who’d you ask?” His gaze lowers towards the ring, all humor in his face gone.

“Oh. It’s, uh…” His eyes flicker from the ring to me a few times, wrinkling his nose slightly. “It’s Akito, I’m marrying Akito.”

“Oh,” is my only reply as his words register. Even though I wasn’t ready for the answer, I still can’t believe he’d pull that. “Congrats. Wow, this feels a bit embarrassing.” Shigure’s brow cocks.

”Why, what about this is embarrassing to you?”

“When you, Hatori, and Ayame would talk about your sexuality, I always assumed they were joking around, but it seems they weren’t.” 

“Trust me Kyo, they were,” he assures, “I’m as straight as an arrow.”

“Then how does that work with you marrying Akito?” My question causes his head to tilt to the side.

“Wait, you actually think that… Oh.” Something seems to click, his eyes brightening a little. He rubs the back of his neck. “Well, this is about to go from embarrassing to awkward. Then again I’m not surprised you’re the last to know since you were already in your room when it got revealed.” He pauses and looks at me, giving me full eye contact. “Kyo, Akito’s actually a girl.”

I’m at a loss for words.

“What?”

‘it’s true, she’s kept her gender a secret up until recently. You were the only one she didn’t tell.”

“Why would she want to keep her gender a secret? It doesn’t matter to me if she’s female or not.”

“Because Ren wanted it kept secret.” He places his fingers against his temple, letting out a heavy sigh. “It’ll be easier to explain if I start from the beginning.” The man pauses for another moment and begins. “When Ren found out she was to have a daughter, she feared her husband would be stolen away from her. Because of this, she demanded the newborn be raised male, threatening to abort the child if otherwise.”

“Hence the name Akito,” I chime in. Shigure nods.

“Yes. The only ones who knew the truth were me, Hatori, Ayame, and Kureno.”

“Hold on, how could you four possibly know?” Shigure’s eye contact breaks, a blush spreading from his face and neck.

“This is where things get a bit weird, so try and keep an open mind.” I nod. He takes in a breath. “On the night Akito was conceived, all four of us had dreams about her. To put it short, I basically fell in love with her while she was in the womb. On the day she was born, we were allowed into the room to welcome her. I don’t know how else to describe it to you Kyo. It was magical” Shigure’s face becomes ashen. “She was closer with Kureno than with me, Although I did comfort her while she was crying. Due to Kureno’s closer bond with Akito, I grew to hate him, but it all came to a head the night when... “ 

“When what?”

“We both made mistakes. When Kureno was about sixteen, Akito slept with him, though I didn’t know why at the time.” His gaze lowers shamefully, like a kid who’s knowingly done something wrong, “In retaliation, I slept with Ren.” I cringe again. “Yeah, you could say that drove a bit of a wedge between us. She started keeping Kureno under lock and key and I moved out of the main house.”

“What happened with Kureno to make Akito want to guard him so closely?”

“Well, Kyo…” He trails off, looking as if he’s choking on his next words. “The circumstances are not important. The point is, over time, we grew back together. Of course, it did help a bit when Yuki came to live with me.” Shigure lifts his chin, exposing his neck slightly. “Then about a month, month and a half ago, when we were alone, I brought out a ring and popped the question,” he smiles a bit. “After Akito had said yes, she admitted to me that despite all I had done, I was the one she was most afraid to lose.”

‘Well, the first part of your tale has confirmed one thing I’ve always known,” I turn my head away, staring back up towards the ceiling. “Our family’s screwed up.” Shigure throws his head back, laughing loud and long without holding anything back, I wait for him to stop before continuing. “Regardless, congratulations.” He bows slightly.

“Thank you.”

I think back earlier tonight. That must’ve been the reason Akito was hiding his, her left hand from me, she was worried I might see the ring and make the connection. I look at Shigure from the corner of my eye without moving my head much at all.

“When’s the wedding?”

“Next week.”

That must be it, what’s really been going on. All the meetings with Akito were to discuss the details of the upcoming wedding. Of course, that doesn’t explain why I’ve been let out of the cat’s room. Maybe she wants me there since it might look out of place if I don’t attend and she’s given me a week to look presentable.

Then again, would it even matter to anyone if the cat didn’t show up?

No. I mentally shake my head. No, this has to be Shigure's doing, that’s got to be it. He wants me out for some reason, so Akito granted it. Whatever reasoning it is, I’m grateful. No matter how dreadful it might turn out in the end, I’ll be sure to enjoy this small second chance of freedom. I turn my head back to face him.

“Shigure.”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for getting me out of the Cat’s Room for a few days. Whatever you have planned for me, just know I’m grateful to you.” His eyebrow arches again.

“Firstly, I don’t have anything planned for you. Secondly, this isn’t a temporary arrangement. Hatori and Kazuma discussed this as you came in, you’re never going back to that room,” he says this with such seriousness, I can’t help but believe what he says. It’s as if a balloon deflates from inside me. “thirdly, though I’m flattered you’re grateful to me, I’m not the one who gave you your freedom, Yuki did.” My stomach flips.

“That’s not, it can’t be…”

“It’s true,” replies Shigure. “The boy’s been hounding Akito for your release for weeks, not long after you were locked up. Then about two weeks ago while going through the Sohma family archive, he stumbled across something that had been long forgotten, just because it’s never happened before. Last night, however, it became a reality, and thus you were able to get out.”

”But why, why me?” I ask. “Why would he fight so hard to get me out? I‘m the cat, he’s the rat, we're enemies.”

“That I don’t know,“ there’s a quick flicker in his eye, “Though I may have an idea.” My stomach drops and I get a sour taste in my mouth, this time for real.

“Is the Rat done eating. I want to get this over with and thank him before I get on with my life.”

“Yes, he is,” Shigure replies, “But Yuki thought it best if he’d wait to talk to you in the morning, he'll explain everything then.” My eyebrows raise and draw together, wanting to find out for myself.

“What did the rat find, Shigure?” I ask again, “What’s going on with the cursed Soma’s?”

“I’m not the one to tell you Kyo, but…” He puts a hand up to his ear. “Hey, something tells me Tohru’s about to come upstairs to bring your dinner up to you.” Just as the words leave his mouth, I hear them too. Small footsteps, light, and airy coming up the stairs. My eyes gleam slightly, lungs becoming breathless.

“She is? I would’ve thought she would’ve never wanted to talk to me again after what I did."

“No.” He shakes his head, starting to get up from the floor. “Not our Tohru, she was actually the one most affected when you ran off. Did you notice there were still four plates at the table? I should let you know, that isn’t a one-time occurrence.’ Shigure starts to walk away, leaving my head swirling.

‘’Shigure,” my mouth blurts out before I can stop it. He gets to the door and stops. “Why did you and Tohru sneak me that hot bowl of food?” He opens the door and turns his head back to face me.

“To keep her from going insane.”

Shigure walks out, leaving the door slightly ajar. Shortly after, I hear his footsteps stop along with a few muttered words.

“He's all yours, good luck.” ’Shigure’s footsteps start up again, getting lower while the light footsteps get louder as she approaches. My chest tightens again.

I can’t believe after all this time I’m going to finally get to reunite with Tohru, I’ll be able to see her delightful smile in person instead of just in my dreams and thoughts. Excitement quickly turns to nervousness, my body suddenly tensing. What if, despite what Shigure said, she’s still upset with me for running from her? From inside my chest, my heart rate quickens against my ribcage. What if she blames me for her mother's death and doesn’t want to be together?

I hear the steps stop outside my room. Taking a breath in, all the emotions and thoughts stop at once, only listening to my heartbeat through my ears. After a few seconds, the door slowly opens. I avert my gaze.

“Kyo?”

Her sweet voice chimes around the room along with the mouthwatering scent of whatever she has for me to eat. Slowly, I lift my head to look across the room at her. She looks just as she did the last time I saw her, except her hair’s back to normal. Her eyes are slightly red and blinking rapidly. In her hands, she holds a small bowl with a spoon. 

For a moment, she stands just inside my doorway. Tohru’s face shifts to one of determination, her jaw set, and gaze alert. She walks into the room, her eyes not leaving me. Using my pillow, I prop myself up, my heart still beating rapidly in my chest. She sits down beside my futon, I try to reach for the bowl, arms feeling as though they’re made from lead. Tohru shakes her head. 

“No, I’ll do it.” I cross my arms over my chest, my chest becoming even tighter.

“You know I don’t…”

“I know you don’t like being fussed over,” she says in her kindhearted way. Her brows then furrow, eyes giving me strong contact. “But you were also the one who told me, it was okay for me to be selfish every once in a while, all I’d have to do is ask,” she responded with the direct tone she used when discussing colds. “Well I’m trying to be selfish for once, why won’t you let me.”

She’s got me there; I did tell her that once. I remember because that was the first time I grabbed her hand and led her home. Come to think of it, she isn’t trying to do this out of pity, she’s trying to do this because she wants to, but still… Tohru’s chuckle snaps me out of my thoughts, I look at her.

“By the looks of it, your body’s not wanting to move much from the futon anyway.” She smiles, and my chest releases, sending a flood of heat through my body.

Because I’ve been without a bed for three months, it seems part of my upper half and most of my lower half has become glued to the soft mattress, mostly my back and shoulders. I let out a slow sigh.

“Alright,” I reply, “but I get to hold the bowl. “

She situates herself, sliding the bowl over to me. I take it gingerly, the heat from the contents warming my hands. Looking down I discover it’s filled with a goldish brown liquid. Tohru fills the spoon and brings it close to my face. Without meaning to, I wrinkle my nose. Tohru halts her advance.

“Oh no, don’t worry, there aren’t any chives in this,” she informs me like she could read my mind. "This is mainly vegetable broth, but I also boiled down some chicken to give it a little extra flavor.”

My lips part and Tohru slides the spoon in, the taste of the broth exploding inside my mouth. I swallow as she takes the spoon away, feeling the warmth run down my throat. I let out a slight moan, finally feeling the pains of hunger subside from my stomach slightly.

“This is nice of you,” I admit.

“Well, you made rice porridge for me once when I was sick…”

“And you brought me hot food while I was in the Cat’s Room, you’re two for one.” My insides suddenly ball up, my throat becoming thick. My eyebrows raise and she looks at me, her eyes set, leaning back slightly. “I’m sorry about what happened with your mom.” She shakes her head in disapproval but I continue, ”I should’ve just pushed her out of the street and risked the transformation, but I…”

I don’t notice the tear, only feeling it run down my face. Tohru being Tohru lightly places her hand to my face, wiping it away. 

“Kyo…”

“And I’m sorry I ran from you. It’s just, bad things always seem to happen to me when I let people in and when your confession came, I was so overcome with my emotions, I dealt with it the only way I knew how,” I feel my abdomen start to quiver, eyes going blurry. “I never meant to hurt you or master,” I start to sob slightly, unable to stop it. “I just did what I thought was best…”

“Shh,” her actions calm me a bit. “We’ll talk about this later, as for what happened with mom, that’s water under the bridge. All is forgiven,” the grin on her face gets slightly wider. “As for right now, I think it’s time for you to have another bite.

I oblige, taking in another spoon of broth and feel my body relax once again, this time from the emotional release. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading the fifth chapter of Locked up But Not Locked Away. Yay Kyo and Tohru finally reunited at last, and Kyo learned a bit more about Akito. Question is, what will he learn next?
> 
> What do you think is going on with the cursed Sohma's?  
> what do you think is going to happen next?
> 
> Before you go, be sure to.
> 
> Leave Kudos  
> Leave a Comment If you liked it.  
> Bookmark.  
> And Subscribe If you want.
> 
> Thanks for Reading :-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Kyo's Pov**

Over the next hour, I slowly finish the broth. Sometimes talking with Tohru between slurps, but mostly sitting in silence. After I’ve drained the bowl dry, I hand it back to her, savoring the feeling of a full stomach at last. From downstairs. I hear the ding of the microwave.

“Hey, is there something in the microwave?”

“Ah, I forgot,” her eyes widen and she gets up from the floor, taking the bowl and spoon with her. “I’ll be right back.”

She walks out of the room, only to return a few moments later with a glass of milk. My head becomes alert, my mental cat ears perking up. To my surprise, however, Tohru doesn’t return alone, she has Momiji in tow behind her. They come in, shutting the door behind them. Tohru hands the glass over to me and sits back down.

“I had Shigure heat it, but I added the honey since he didn’t know how much to add,” she says. “Three spoons, right?” I nod.

“Thanks.” I take the glass from her, the steam fanning my face, bringing it up to my lips.

“Careful don’t choke yourself.”

“I won’t,” I try to say, the sound muffled by the milk reaching my lips and entering my mouth. Tohru tilts her head, watching as I start draining the contents.

“Just curious,” she starts. I take my lips away from the rim of the glass and look at her. “How long has it been since you’ve had something to eat?”

“Hmmm let me think.” I hold up my hand, counting each day. “Five, I’ve been without food for five days and very little water in the same amount of time.”

“Five days?” Momiji pipes up, his eyebrows drawn together. ”You were without food for five days Kyo? But I thought Hatori said you had servants who came in and cared for you.”

“I did,” I reply. I let out a sigh, looking into my glass. “But Akito cut them loose when I... The reasoning is not important.” Momiji’s gaze lowers, his shoulders dropping slightly

“Kyo before I say what I’m about to say, promise you won’t turn into a big meanie.”

_“If you promise not to give me a reason to, I won’t,”_ is what I want to say. ‘What is it?”

“I just want to let you know, If I would’ve known where you were and what you were going through, I would’ve come to visit you every chance I could."

I mentally sigh. _Great, just what I need. Pity from the rabbit_. I shake my head 

“Thanks, but you could’ve been punished severely by Akito if she found you out,” I bring the glass back up to my lips and start sipping.

As I continue to slurp, my mind drifts back towards what might be going on with the zodiacs of the Sohma family, and apparently me. My pulse increases. I have to know, now more than ever. Bringing the milk down from my lips, I turn to face Tohru and Momiji.

“Do you two know what’s going on, with the zodiacs I mean?” My body posture perks up slightly. “Master and Shigure both couldn’t or wouldn’t tell me when I tried to ask them.” I let out a sigh. “I’m starting to think nobody wants me to know.”

The two of them look at each other and give each other a nod. After a few seconds, they turn back to face me, their eyes sparkling.

“Yes of course we do.” Momiji response. “In fact, by now everyone knows. It’s not like no one wanted you to know, It’s the others who wanted to wait till Tohru and I got to you to explain everything since you might not believe us, “ he turns back to Tohru. “You want to take it from here?”

She nods, I take a quick sip of milk. Something pops into my mind.

“Is the curse broken?” Tohru holds up her index finger.

“Not quite,” she replies, ”but in a lot of ways, it’s much better.” She pauses for a moment before continuing. “As you know, the cursed members of the Sohma family transform into their animals when severely stressed or hugged by someone of the opposite sex.”

“I know that.” I cringe, remembering how Tohru and I met. “It’s one of the first things Shigure told you when you first discovered our secret.” She nods again.

“Well, there’s actually…” Tohru pauses, the gears turning in her head. “Momiji would you mind demonstrating instead,” she requests, “I think it’ll be easier to show rather than tell him.”

The two of them embrace, Momiji placing his head on Tohru’s shoulder like he always does. My chest and stomach start to burn from the sight of them, but once again I keep my cool. After a few seconds, it clicks and my jealousy turns into stunned amazement, cooling the fire inside me. It’s not what Momiji did, it’s what he didn’t do.

_“He didn’t turn into his rabbit,”_ I think to myself.

Instead, he’s still in human form, his eyes glancing back at me every second to ensure I’m watching. They both break off their hug and sit back up, leaving me with my jaw partly hanging open.

“You didn’t transform,” I reply, “ but how is this possible, am I seeing things?” 

“No,” Tohru shakes her head, “From what I’ve heard, it’s called phase two.” She replies. “It happens when one of the zodiacs wills themselves to do an act so selfless that they actually will the curse to transform into a gene.”

“Like the ones that make up DNA?”

“Yes,” she replies. ”Now watch this. Momiji, now imagine yourself turning into your rabbit.” He nods, closing his eyes.

Within a second, there’s a cloud of yellow smoke and the yellow rabbit sits where Momiji sat only a moment before, its nose and ears twitching, I look towards Tohru who just smiles.

“The Zodiacs can now control when they transform and when they change back,” she informs, “and the best part is,” at that moment Momiji changes back and to my surprise. “Your clothes change back with you.”

“I can see that,” I respond, “congrats. This is the one time I’m going to say this, you twelve Zodiacs are all so lucky.” Tohru’s head tilts to the side.

“Kyo, this didn’t just…” her words stumble, “This didn’t just happen to the twelve zodiacs of the Sohma Family.” She lets my brain catch up. “Figure it out yet?” My eyes bulge, nearly out of there sockets.

“It’s happened to me?” Momiji smiles and nods,

“Yes,” he replies. His smile decreases slightly. “You never would’ve gotten out of your room otherwise,” his last comment causes my insides to deflate a bit.

Why did I ever get out at all? I think to myself All this new form does is allow me to control when I change into a cat. By all accounts, I should be in my room. Am I missing something? I shake these thoughts out of my mind for now

‘The change happens inside a dream where you and your zodiac spirit become one,” Momiji rubs the back of his neck.

_That dream I had earlier tonight, could that have?_

“To be quite honest, most of the others were scared when it happened. About the only one who wasn’t was Yuki. He went through it first, we all followed after him.”

_Figures. It’s always Yuki._

“How does it work?”

Tohru shifts herself so that she’s now standing on her knees. Slowly she uncovers me from my Futon. I drink down the last sip of milk from my glass for good luck before setting it down on the floor.

“It’s easy to shift; you simply imagine yourself turning into your cat,” she instructs. ”To change back, you do the same but in reverse, picture yourself turning human again.”

I do as she says, closing my eyes. I pictured the scene in my dream when the cat looked intently into my eyes. As always, I feel my bones start to break and reshape themselves. Unlike the countless other times I’ve transformed however, this change doesn’t feel forced. Instead, it feels natural. Warm heat spreads across my body, and before I know it, I’m a cat once again.

I open my eyes finding I’m lying on my back; I roll over onto my stomach. Getting to my paws, I stretch out my front, working out the kinks from not being in this form for a while. As I sit down, the tiredness returns, the little energy I had received from my nap while in Shigure’s tub wearing off.

_That warm milk with honey really sucks the energy out of you fast._

With what little power I have left, I trudge the few cat steps needed to make it to Tohru’s lap before lying back down again in her arms. She gently scoops me up, pulling me close and fixing her legs so she now sits in a lotus position. She lightly strokes me behind the ear, like she did when she helped me turn back from my true form. Without meaning too, I start purring slightly. My neck and shoulders might still have an ache, but right now, I don’t notice. After a few moments of silence, Tohru chuckles. I look up at her.

“You came back to me,” she says, “you defied all the odds and are now the first cat to get out of the room alive.” She leans down, putting her mouth close to me. “You’re a survivor, Kyo,” she whispers, ”but more than that, you’re my Zodiac, and I will always love you.” She leans down the rest of the way and gives me a small kiss between the eyes.”

My eyes flicker to her, my heart beating rapidly and my breath hitching in my throat. I can’t fight my feelings anymore.

As she’s breaking away and leaning back, I lean up and lean in putting my paws on her chest. Right before my lips contact hers, I change back and wrap my arms around her. Tohru jumps slightly from shock, but she soon closes her eyes and kisses me back, deepening the kiss

Warm heat spreads quickly through my body, blood running through my face. Goosebumps appear on my arms, even though my skin is hot. The action causes my heart rate to increase tenfold, feeling as though it’s about to thump its way out of my chest. I move my hands up her shoulders and into her hair, she slides her hands down from my shoulders to my chest.

“Well finally,” I hear Momiji say from his spot, but I ignore him.

_I forgot he was there for a moment._

With my chest burning for air, I’m forced to break it off. I pull apart slowly, opening my eyes, across from me, Tohru does the same. Her cheeks have a slight blush to them, and her eyes have a bit more shine in them, but other than that, she looks normal. Looking at me, she takes a few deep breaths

“Woah, that was worth the wait.”

“It was the best apology I could think of,” I responded, giving her a confirming look. “So, how about it, are we good. You and me?” She nods.

“Yes, we’re good,” she smiles. “Now, no matter what happens in the future, we face it together.” We embrace again, this time for a hug.

_I love hugging her without turning into a cat._

Her hand comes to rest on the painful spot on my neck. I jump slightly, feeling the pain intensify again, hoping she didn’t notice. Tohru removes her hands instantly, her lips pursed.

“Your neck’s stiff, is it sore too?” Reluctantly, I nod. She puts her arms down by her sides. “I’d also take it your back is sore as well.”

“Yes,” I reply.

“I have something that can help,” she gets up from the floor, “I’ll be right back, Kyo, go sit back on your Futon and wait for me.” Tohru dashes back out of the room. 

Getting up and walking back, I take notice of another change It appears the raging fire inside me has been extinguished like my body released it when Tohru and I kissed. Pretty much the only thing I have left in my system is tiredness. I sit back down, my limbs feeling heavier. Momiji’s facing the door where Tohru left, once we hear she’s in the kitchen, he turns to face me and laughs.

“That was worth getting to see.”

“Hey, shut up.” Even though I try to make my words sound threatening, they don’t have the same fire as they did before. Letting out a sigh, I tilt my head back. “Forget it, I’m now too tired to start anything.”

‘She’s doing much better as well,” I hear him mutter, but once again I ignore it. My eyebrows draw together.

“How can Tohru be sure what she has planned will help me?” I ask the air. Surprisingly, Momiji responds.

“Trust me, it will,” he replies, “she’s training to be a doctor now.” That gets my attention my head snapping back.

“What? Wait, hold on, when did this happen?”

“Not long after you got locked up,” he says, “Hatori’s about to start letting her hang around his place so it won’t be a shock to her when she starts school in the spring,” I smirk.

“Bet it’s about to get more interesting from the recent developments.”

“Yes, very,” his eyes then pop open. ”Oh, that reminds me, there’s one more thing about phase two you need to know. I wanted to wait until Tohru left since I don’t think she knows about this part.”

“I’m all ears“, I say, ”what is it?”

“With every cursed member that begins the next stage, they get a wish granted by Akito of anything they could ever want.”

“Anything?

“Anything your heart desires…” he pauses, “well anything within reason.”

“Does that include...Give me some examples.”

“Well, Shigure’s was just to spend the rest of his life with Akito, even though that was assured given what's happened, but he told her there was nothing more he wanted to wish for,” he pauses again to remember. “Hatori just wanted a happy life and Ayame…” Momiji’s face suddenly flushes. “I don’t know, and I’m a bit afraid to find out.” I chuckle at that slightly.

“So, what about the others, what did the others wish for?” He shakes his head.

“I don’t know, I haven’t seen most of them since all of this started. I do however know Haru wanted Rin to be happy with her life.”

“What about you, what’d you wish for Momiji?” His face beams and lights up again.

“A trip to Germany, my dad’s taking me “. My brow cocks once again.

“Really? Out of all the things you could wish for, you want to travel somewhere,” I meant it as a joke, but it came out harsher than intended. If Momiji’s offended, he doesn’t say it.

“My mom’s side of the family’s over there, it’s the best way I could think to reconnect with her without actually…” For the first time tonight, Momiji’s eyes become shallow and he looks down.

“Hey, I’m happy for you. When are you leaving?” His eyes look back up towards me

“Next month” My insides clinch as I prepare my next question.

“What about Yuki?” I ask. “What did he wish for?”

“We…” he lets out a sigh, “We don’t know. Yuki didn’t tell us, even when we asked.” He pauses. “However, I can tell you this. Yuki’s been begging Akito for your release for months, not long after you went in. He even went as far as to let some of us in on it, so we could join in. That’s how… that’s how I really found out what had happened to you. I just didn’t want to tell Tohru.” He turns back towards the door. “Oh.”

I can hear Tohru’s footsteps as she comes back up the stairs, my nose also catches a whiff of something, but I can’t tell what. A few seconds later, she walks back into the room. shutting the door again behind her. She turns to face Momiji.

“Is it time for me to leave?” He asks, getting to his feet.

“If you want to.” Momiji checks his watch, he’s not wearing a watch.

“No, it’s getting late, I probably should be heading back,” he turns to face me. “You take good care of her Kyo, she deserves it,” he opens the door, turning his head around one final time. “I’ll see you two in a few days.” I nod.

‘Wait,” Tohru says, stopping Momiji from walking through the threshold. “One last hug before you go?”

“Of course.”

The two of them embrace again, only not as long as the first. They release a few seconds later and Momiji leaves, closing the door as he walks out.

* * *

The moment he leaves the room, the energy in the room changes. It becomes charged like you know something's about to happen even though you don’t know when or what. There’s nothing between us, it’s just Tohru and me alone. She faces me.

“Okay, lie on your belly and take off your shirt.” She starts walking over towards me

Feeling a tenseness in my stomach, I fold my arms over my chest, frowning slightly.

“What are you planning to do Tohru?”

She stops, her face shining. Reaching into her pants pocket, she pulls out a bottle of oil accounting for the scent I smelled but couldn’t place. Chamomile.

“I was planning to rub this into your neck and back for a while if you want” she replies, starting to walk again. I shake my head.

“No, Tohru,” I respond, “You’ve done enough for me already.”

“I know, but Kyo…” She stops beside my futon, getting to her knees, dropping the bottle on the floor, and reaching for my face. “You and I both felt how you jumped when I briefly brushed your neck. Trust me, your body needs this, and you need this“. Tohru clasps my face gently, her face just as caring. “Besides, I already warmed it up.”

Another prickle of pain from my neck is enough to make me reconsider as it travels down, going through my shoulders, and making the discomfort in my back worse. I let out a sigh. As much as I don’t want to admit it, with all that’s happened over the past few months, my body does need this.

“Fine,” I tell her, “you win.” I drop my gaze, “just try not to hurt me.” I bring my shirt over my head and place it on the floor. I then angle myself and get on my stomach, placing my chin on the pillow.

“No worries, I’ll be gentle, I promise.” I hear her come around and feel her straddle me, being careful not to put too much pressure on my spine and hips. She then pops the cap. ”Now the most important thing is to remember to breathe and don’t drool.” I hear her rub the oil in her hands and prepare myself.

When Tohru's hands first make contact with the skin of my back, my breath hitches inside my throat from the sudden sensation. Though I hoped she hadn’t noticed, she hesitates.

“Are you okay Kyo?” she asks, “not too hard is it?”

“No, it feels fine.”

Leaning forward slightly, Tohru gets to work, sliding her hands up the sides of my upper spine and going around my shoulders before going back down again. She does this a few times, going a bit further down each pass. Her touch is gentle and light, and yet has enough pressure behind it, I can still feel it. In order to not fall asleep during this and looking weak, I clear my throat.

“So,” I start while she gets up to my shoulders and passes over the muscles there, “Momiji says you’re going to medical school this spring.”

“That’s the plan.” 

“What happened to working full time after you finished high school to live on your own?” Her hands slow a bit, but they don’t stop.

“Things change,” she replies simply. “Those few weeks after you ran off were…They were hard for me. The day Yuki told me where you had gone was the day of graduation, I didn’t even stay after the ceremony.”

Heaviness starts to take over my body, heart rate calming down with each second. With no help from me, my breathing slows as Tohru begins to softly kneed the skin. Feeling my eyelids starting to droop, I mentally shake myself to stay awake.

“Couple of days later, Hatori came by and told me, if I wanted to with the scores I have, I could become a doctor if I worked at it. We talked it over and I decided to go for it. That’s what I’ve been doing these last few months when not cooking or cleaning, I’m studying hard to be ready for spring.”

“You’re not working?” This would shock me.

“No I’m still working, they’ve just cut my days and hours back so I have time to study,“ she replies. “The company I work for is actually paying me to go to school,” she chuckles slightly. I feel her starting to knead slightly deeper, working through the sore and stiff muscles of my neck. I let out a slight breath.

“But why stay near the Sohma’s?” I ask. “You could’ve gone anywhere to learn, but yet you stayed?” There’s silence for a moment, Tohru still rubbing my neck.

_I imagine her with her face in full concentration._

“I want to help Hatori, and…” she replies hesitating with her next words. “If I make it through, Hatori offered me a job working with the family since I’m the only outsider that knows the secret. I’ll be taking care of Akito when he can’t.” Tohru moves down slightly, going to work on my shoulders.

_When did my shoulders get so tight?_

There’s something she’s holding back; I can hear it in her voice. I think it through. It only takes a second before the truth hits me like a ton of bricks

“I want to help Hatori, and make sure you’re okay,” her intended reply plays in my head. My chest expands and I feel like I can breathe again.

_She stayed. She stayed for me._

Everything comes undone, in my body as well as mind. I planned to try hard not to get too relaxed so I wouldn’t fall asleep and look weak until Tohru left. I hadn’t noticed when her hands gently traveled down, landing on the sore spot on my middle and lower back. I let out another sigh before I can stop it, my back arching slightly into her touch.

“it’s alright, It’s alright. Just breathe and let go,” she instructs. I give in and moan, my body finally being able to relax. Using both thumbs, she deepens the pressure, and with circular motions unties the knot. “How’s that?”

“It’s wonderful,” I reply blissfully. “So I’d guess massage is part of your studies as well?”

“No, not really. It’s something I’m doing on the side,” she answers and comments, “Plus, I also did this for my mom when she got home late.” I say to her tiredly.

“Well, you’re very good at it.” I can almost feel her smiling.

“Thank you very much. Hmm, you sound tired Kyo,” she points out. “Why don’t you just close your eyes and rest? You can even go to sleep if you want.” My body suddenly tenses, fear coursing through me.

“I can’t,” I admit. “I don’t want you to leave. I’ve just got you back and now…”

“I’m not going to leave you,” she eases. “I’m gonna stay right here massaging your back. Just close your eyes and go to sleep. It’ll be okay, I promise.” I nod, shifting my head slightly on the pillow.

“Tohru?”

“Huh?”

“Thanks.” I shut my eyes, “for everything

* * *

I spend the next little bit of time in a daze while I let Tohru work all of the sore and stiffness out of my body. Not asleep, but right on the cusp, on the edge of the cliff.

_‘It’s Tohru. This is Tohru who’s doing this for me’_ are the thoughts running through my mind every time I feel her hands rub up and down my spine. To be honest, I never thought I’d be getting this close to any girl, let alone with Tohru.

At some point, she must’ve thought I had fallen asleep. Her hands slowed slightly, but she kept going. Now my body’s numb and my mind’s filled with clouds.

There’s a soft knock at the door. Tohru’s hands stop, but they don’t leave.

”Come in.” the door opens part way.

“Hey, Tohru, just checking in.” Shigure’s voice. “Is he out?”

“Yes.”

“Nope, not out yet,” I correct, opening my eyes, “You almost had me there though.”

“Well, look at you all nice and relaxed,” Shigure comments. I turn towards him. ”How do you feel Kyo?”

“Like I was born without bones,” I replied, my voice garbled.

My arms feel like butter, flopping around lightly when I try to move them but the pain’s gone, that was the point. 

“Good, that’s what we want,” says Tohru, chuckling slightly. I shift my body around, so I now face her.

“Wow,” I begin, “Forget about becoming a doctor, you could make a career out of doing this alone.”

“Thanks,” she pauses, recalling something. “The way I see it, massage, and the medical field can go hand in hand.” Shigure pipes up.

“It’s almost midnight,” he says, “you two should be getting to bed.”

“Okay Shigure,” Tohru responds, taking her hands off my back. My stomach drops. “I was just finishing up here anyway.” Tohru then reaches over and grabs my shirt, she hands it to me. Here, you can put it back on.”

I take it from her as she gets up, taking the bottle of oil and the empty glass of milk with her. I slide the shirt over my head, then rolling on my back, I’m able to slide it over the rest of me without getting up. I see Shigure lean in towards Tohru’s ear.

“How are you, are you feeling better as well?”

“Yes.”

My heart starts to flutter and hurt at the same time. Once again, my mouth blurts out something before my brain can stop it as they're about to walk out my bedroom door.

“Tohru?”

“Yes?” My throat grows thick.

“Will you stay with me, I don’t want to sleep here by myself,” I didn’t mean for it to come out sounding as pathetic as it did. “I’ve been doing that for the past three months.” She looks towards Shigure for approval,

“It’s alright with me. Besides, there’s no risk in you changing in the night, and you two are now adults,” Shigure cuts his eyes over to Tohru. “As long as it’s okay with you?”

“It’s fine with me,” she answers. “Tell Yuki I said good night.” He nods.

“Will you be needing your Futon in here Tohru?” I shake my head.

“No, there’s plenty of room in mine if I move over some.”

“Very well then,” he smiles, taking the oil and the glass from Tohru, "Good night you two”

“Good night Shigure,” we both say before he walks back out, closing the door with a soft thud.

Once Tohru and I are alone for the final time tonight, I scoot over to the other side of my futon, making sure I have enough room on the pillow. When I’m sure I have enough space, she gets in, I roll over to face her and notice she has the biggest smile on her face yet.

“Why are you smiling?”

“I’m happy,”

“You’re almost always happy.”

“But more so tonight…Because we found each other again, and you came back when I needed you most.”

“And you for me." Reaching out, I take one of her hands and place it gently to my side. As much as it looks like it, this isn’t a romantic gesture. Tohru’s eyes widen slightly.

“What are you?”

‘If something changes during the night and Akito returns for me, I want to know,” I reply. ”If your hand moves, it’ll wake me.” Her eyes gleam at me before they close.

“Good night Kyo.”

“Good night Tohru.”

I feel my breathing become more even and shut my eyes, waiting to make the slow fall into unconsciousness while having a pillow under my head, a body free from aches and pains, and the girl I never forgot sleeping beside me.

_Is this a dream? If it is, it feels so real._


	7. Epilogue

**Kyo's POv**

I wake with my eyes popping open but stay still. For a moment, I think I’m still in the Cat’s Room, but one rub of my hand across the sheets of my futon tells me otherwise. Last night’s events come back to me in a rush and I remember everything. I let out a sigh, my mouth feeling dry.

_So it wasn’t a dream, I am out_

Sitting up, I realize Tohru’s no longer beside me. I look towards the window, the golden light hurting my eyes slightly as it streams through. It must be dawn, she’s most likely downstairs fixing breakfast. From downstairs, I can hear talking and conversation. I throw off my covers and stand up

For someone who’s only been asleep for a few hours, I feel more well-rested and refreshed than I had my last night here. I notice my walking’s easier as well.

I open the door and walk up the hallway, only stopping at the hall bathroom to empty my bladder

_It's official, there are some things I'll never take for granted again._

Getting to the top of the stairs, I slowly make my way down, careful not to fall.

Entering the dining slash sitting room I find Shigure, Yuki, and most surprisingly of all Hatori sitting around the table. I look around the corner. Sure enough, Tohru’s busying herself in the kitchen. The dog’s the first one to notice me out from the corner of his eye, his face lighting up somewhat.

“Well, he lives.” He turns to look at me, the others, following his gaze. ”So Kyo, you’ve finally decided to join us.” I hear Tohro drop whatever she’s doing, she turns her head to look at me. Blood rushes through my face slightly

“Finally?” There’s a bit of confusion in my tone. “I’ve only been asleep for a couple of hours, isn't it just after dawn?”

“Not quite Stupid Cat.” The voice sounds like nails scraping against a chalkboard. I turn slightly, even though Yuki’s facing me and the voice was his, he’s avoiding my gaze. He gets up from the table. “We’ve already eaten, but Tohru wanted to let you sleep…seventeen hours.” That wakes me up, a chill running through me.

“I’ve been asleep for seventeen hours?” I retort a bit in shock. “But…but.”

“It’s true. What you were seeing out there is a sunset, not a sunrise.”

_Well damn._

I turn towards the doctor. I bite down on my lip and lower my gaze a bit, feeling my chest tighten.

“How long have you been here doc?”

“Only a few minutes, “ he replies, "the only reason I’m here at all was to make sure you weren’t dead if you didn’t come down soon.”

“Even so, sorry I overslept.” Hatori puts his fingertips to his temple.

“Not a problem, your body needed sleep,” he responds, the thin line spreading across his face, “and by the looks of it, it’s already done you good.” My brow cocks.

“Why didn’t someone wake me?”

“Like Yuki said,” Shigure states, “Tohru wanted to let you sleep.”

On cue, Tohru comes from behind the corner and walks over to me. The blush returns, as she throws her arms around my neck, her eyes bright. Without hesitation, I lean into her, partly resting my head into her neck. She puts her mouth up to my ear.

”Good morning,” she whispers, her words sending butterflies through my stomach.

I pull away, taking my fist and give her a gentle knock against the side of her skull. I smile.

“Good morning,” I say, using my other hand to stifle a yawn.

She smiles back at me and walks over to the other side of the kitchen where the fridge is located. I see Yuki get up from the table. He walks past as he heads towards the staircase, leaning in slightly when he gets close.

“And like always, she’s left your breakfast in the fridge to keep it fresh.”

I watch as the rat then trudges up the steps without another word. I hear the fridge open. Looking I see Tohru reach in and pull out a bowl. I take a whiff. Judging by my nose, it’s rice soup. My mouth begins to water, my eyes looking on.

“Not so fast Kyo,” Hatori brings his fingers down. “Before you eat breakfast, I need to draw some blood.”

My stomach rolls and drops but I nod. I walk over to my spot at the table and sit, hearing Tohru place my bowl in the microwave and rolling up my sleeve., The doctor comes over, producing a needle, tube, and vile from his coat pocket. From the other, he pulls out the sanitizing prep. I hold out my arm, pointing to the spot where my easiest vane is. He smirks slightly.

“Yes, I know,” he answers, “just hold still.”

“Hey Tohru,” Shigure calls from over his shoulder. “After Kyo’s finished eating, do you want to take him walking in the backyard to get him some fresh air and sun?”

“I’d be happy to,” replies Tohru, looking over her shoulder.

The needle goes in with a sharp sting. I grimace but don’t jump, watching instead as Tohru sets the bowl of warm soup down in front of me.

* * *

The rest of the day was a do-nothing evening. After I ate, Tohru and I did go for a walk around outside. It honestly felt good to stretch my legs, and not be limited by four corners. When I eventually became fatigued, we came back inside, and I laid down for another nap.

By the time I woke again, it was early evening and Hatori had come back to the house to confirm I did have the gene for phase two in my blood. That night, Tohru and I were too restless to sleep. We ended up going to our spot on the roof, looking up at the stars and making small talk. At some point, I found myself staring up at the moon. 

After I ran away from Tohru, I was out living in the forest for a few weeks. The night before I returned to the Sohma Estate, before going to bed, I looked at the moon for what I thought would be the last time, knowing full well I wouldn’t see it from where I was headed. I remember how my throat burned as I reconsidered my actions for a moment, thinking they were a mistake.

As I continued to gaze up, something new came over me. In the last twenty-four hours, I’ve regained my freedom and I’m with the girl of my dreams. I felt a single tear run down my cheek.

Something caught me out from the corner of my eye. I looked.

Across from me, Tohru looked to be doing the same, her face bathed in moonlight and her mind lost in thought. She looked breathtaking sitting there. She was practically glowing, like an angel or a flower in the darkness. It was then I made a decision.

_“I want to be with you forever.”_ I thought to myself. “If not as your boyfriend, then as a friend. or as a brother even. I don’t care what I have to do, I’ll always stay by your side. Wherever you go, I’m going to be right there with you.”

* * *

My eyes open when I think I hear someone call out my name, I blink letting my eyes adjust. It looks as though I’ve only been napping for half an hour or so.

“What!?” I call back down.

“Kyo,” Shigure answers. There’s a certain edge to his tone that causes my stomach to get upset. “Come down for a moment, there are some things we need to discuss.”

“Alright, I’m coming.”

_Something’s wrong, I can feel it._

Before I came up here for my afternoon nap Tohru told me she would be studying downstairs in the sitting room if I needed anything.

I get up and walk out of my room, heart throbbing in my chest. Walking up the hallway, I begin to get a little lightheaded.

Carefully going down the stairs, I look around for Shigure. My heart stops. I see his, her black hair before entering the room. Akito’s sitting at the table, her fiancé slightly sitting behind her.

If I wasn’t feeling lightheaded before, my head’s all but spinning now. Shigure looks, shifting his head and notices me.

“Take a seat,” he invites, gesturing with his hand. ”Akito has come by.”

I swallow hard but disguise it as a cough. Within a few seconds, I wish I hadn’t done it cause my mouth’s now dry. Slowly, I walk over and sit at the spot opposite them. I look over my shoulder and see Tohru at the kitchen sink, I turn back. Before I get the chance to speak, Akito beats me to it.

“I’m not here to take you back to your room Kyo,” she says, “so you can untuck your tail from between your legs.” Her tone sounds more subdued and gentle then what I’m used to, I can actually tell she’s a girl. 

“Why are you here then?”

“To grant your wish of course,” she replies. My eyes go flat, and I go still. “It can be almost anything you know. Have you given it some thought?” Tohru walks over, placing a glass of water on the table. I nod.

“Does that…” I’m cut off by Akito raising her hand, the ring catching my eye as it shines.

“Before you ask me, I’ll answer,” she puts her hand back down. “Becoming a zodiac and being freed from the Cat’s Room has already been assured.” I blink slowly.

“How can this be so?” I ask. “All phase two allows me to do is control when I change into a cat.”

I hear and see the rat coming up one of the adjacent hallways. Shigure squeezes Akito’s shoulder slightly. She looks up and sees him. He stops. She then smirks, nodding to him firmly. He returns her nod, a silent conversion between the two of them. She turns her attention back.

“The reason why you were released Kyo,” her smirk spreads into a slight smile, ”Yuki used his wish to set you free.” At her words, Yuki’s face changes to one of a deer caught in the headlights

Tohru turns her face to look at him, her mouth opening and closing without saying anything. I have to pick my jaw up before I can say anything more. The rat turns around, heading back up the hallway having not said a word. I shake my head.

“That can’t be right.”

“Oh but it is,” Akito says matter of factly. “When Yuki realized he wouldn’t be able to get you out on his own, he started digging through the family archive to figure something out. There, he found the document relating to phase two.”

That was what Shigure must’ve been referring to during the conversation we had when I got back.

“The written document was so old; it was written on parchment.” She sounded slightly astounded by this fact, “It was documented but it never actually occurred since the document didn’t indicate how to achieve. I knew about it, but I thought it was a legend until…” she lets out a sigh, “until Yuki figured it out. The next morning after I felt his connection change, he came to me and made his request. “ Akito’s handballs slightly. “We came to blows, he threatened to reveal our secret to the entire world if I didn’t comply. I made a deal with him. If you went through the second phase before midnight, I would grant his wish and give you your freedom. “

I recall the morning before I got out of the cage and how Yuki looked when he left, recalling how his stride looked strong and confident, like he had a pep in his step, and that look he gave me, was that his way of wishing me luck? 

“That alone would’ve been enough for your release. After Yuki left, however, Kureno did something unexpected.”

“What?”

“He left the zodiac.” My eyes widen slightly.

“I didn’t think a zodiac could leave.”

“They can’t, but Kureno’s…” she trails off. Akito then grimaces and bites her lip. “Kureno’s curse broke some time ago, around the time he was sixteen. Because I was worried that he and the others might try to leave me, I started keeping a tight leash on him.”

“Why did he leave?” I ask her. She turns back to look at Shigure unsure.

“Partly because of our engagement,” she turns back to face me. ”but it’s also because he met someone, Arisa Uotani.”

There’s a crash, we all turn to see Tohru hovering over shattered glass, a bit of water pooling on the floor. Her eyes are blinking but she doesn’t say anything, though from here I can see her legs shaking slightly. Steadying herself, Tohru lowers herself down, picking up the shrouds one at a time, being careful not to cut herself. She looks towards the table.

”I’m sorry Akito, “I’ll get you another one.”

“No worries Tohru, it’s alright take your time.” Tohru walks back to the sink and fills another glass

“Yea, Arisa is a good friend of Tohru’s from school,” I state, “that’s why the news was such a shock to her.” Akito perks up at this information.

“Is she. Well if that’s the case, tell Tohru she can reveal the secret to her if she keeps her mouth shut.” Akito then shakes her head. “We’re getting off-topic, the point is with the rooster temporarily removed from the zodiac Shigure and Kagura moved up a slot, but it also leaves an empty spot on the end,” she looks me in the eye, “So I’ve decided to include the cat,” she nods towards me when she says the last part. I feel more lightheaded and press my hand to my head, not having the words. “And I promise I will make room for the cat at the start of the next cycle.”

“Th…Thank you Akito, I don’t know what to say” My eyebrows raise. “What about the room?”

“The Cats Room is to be destroyed,” she cocks her head, “can you guess whose job it is to destroy it?" A chill runs up my spine as I get an image of him in my mind.

“My biological father,” I reply. She nods.

“It’s an order directly from me, and the room will stay destroyed until the end of time. No cat will ever have to go through what you went through, you were the last Kyo Sohma.”

Tohru comes back from the table and sets Akito’s glass down for her while all the while my body’s numb, and from the look of it, so’s hers. Akito’ clears her throat.

“Now that you know all that’s happened up to this point, my original question still stands. What is your wish Kyo?” 

I think about it, the first two things I’ve wanted for so long have already been taken care of and for a moment I don’t know what to wish for. It only takes me looking towards Tohru to figure it out.

It’s the one thing I’ve truly wanted all along.

“Akito,” I answer, looking back at her. I get up from the table with Tohru watching me. “With everything that’s gone on the past few days, I honestly can’t think of anything more than being allowed to spend the rest of my life with Tohru.” Tohru’s eyes gleam and glisten with tears. “If she’ll have me,” I add.

“Kyo,” she crosses the short space between us, her arms wide. I embrace her, legs going weak, but I continue to stand and pull her close to me. “Of course I’ll have you. Like I told you during our reunion, no matter what happens in the future, we’ll face it together. Alright?

“Alright.”

_I am never letting go of her again. Ever._

An empty pit forms in my stomach as I prepare myself for what I’m about to do. I pull away from her slightly, our bodies missing the contact. Tilting my head slightly, I go for it and make my move.

“Tohru, before anything else happens. Would you, um….” My words falter as my nerves start to get the best of me. Freeing one hand I tug at my shirt collar, feeling suddenly as though I can’t breathe. “Would you… like to go out with me sometime?

“Oh Kyo,” her smile gets bigger, “of course I will. How does tomorrow evening sound?” There’s a glimmer in her eyes.

“Why, what were you thinking?”

“A picnic at sunset,” she replies, “I know a great little spot not too far away from here.”

“Perfect. Sounds good,” I reply. I pull her in for a quick kiss, our lips touching softly

“Well done Kyo,” I hear Shigure say. Pulling apart, we both turn to look at Akito. She nods her head in approval.

“Very well then,”

* * *

I watch from my perch on the roof as they carry a few bags into the house. A while after Akito granted my wish, she left and Tohru went to the store to have things for tonight’s dinner. In the meantime, I decided to climb up here. When she returned, Shigure offered to help carry a few of the heavier bags inside for her.

_Even though he’s engaged to Akito. Knowing him, I still don’t want to take chances._

There’s a commotion from behind me, I turn and see the rat about to come through my window.

“Hey, stupid cat,” he says, sticking one leg through and then the other with some effort. “I don’t understand how you can do this every day.” The calling me stupid part gets me annoyed but I ignore it. He walks onto the roof, his eyes wide and gaze ping-ponging around at the surrounding landscape. Yuki comes to a stop. “Wow. You can see everything from here, I can see why you like it up here so much.” He gestures to the spot beside me. ”May I sit?” I nod.

“Yes.” He sits down and I go back to watching Shigure with Tohru, the rat leans forwards as well.

“If he tries anything with her, I’ll have your back.” I chuckle slightly. His tone turns serious. “Seriously though, Miss Honda sure is something isn’t she?”

“Yes, she’s quite a woman, “ I answer watching as Tohru brings the last of the bags in. Once she’s walked inside and has shut the door, the rat turns to face me, his brow raised.

“Quite a woman? She’s changed Akito’s point of view of the world and she has saved all of us in some way, you and I included. So no, Miss Honda’s more than quite a woman. She’s one in a billion, you should count yourself lucky to have her.”

“I do,” I answer, “and I will every morning and night I get to wake up and fall asleep next to her.” He nods.

“Good,” he pulls me in slightly, “because if you break her heart again, I will destroy you and make it so you’ll never be able to walk again.” All the blood drains from my face.

“I won’t,” I work quickly to change the subject. “Speaking of, how are things going with you and Machi?”

“Good,” the rat replies, his face blushing slightly. “Things are going better than good actually.”

The next few moments pass in silence and with them a tingling sensation begins to nag me from the base of my neck, Not being able to take it anymore, I turn to face him.

“Why did you use your wish to set me free?” I ask, breaking the silence. “After all said between us, why did you fight so hard to get me out?” He takes in a breath, pausing to think it over, lowering his chin and head. “Don’t act like you don’t know, you heard Akito tell me when she came by earlier.” Yuki lets out a long, low sigh as he looks back up towards the sky,

“For Miss Honda,” he responds, turning to face me. “If you think you’ve had it rough the past few months, how do you think she has felt?" A rock settles in my stomach. “After you rejected her, she came home crying. Even though she didn’t tell me herself, I figured what might’ve happened. When you didn’t come home that night, she got worried.” 

“I went into the woods and hid.”

“I figured,” he states. “When you didn’t come home after a few days, we called Master Kazuma. When he informed us he hadn’t heard anything from you either, we all got worried and I started looking all over for you. After your eighteenth birthday, I finally broke down and went to the Sohma Estate, There Akito, told me where you were and the true fate of the cat.” My brow raises.

“Wait, you didn’t know?” he shakes his head.

“No, none of us did. We were always told the cat was moved somewhere far away from the main estate to live out their lives in peace.”

“That’s only when they’re buried after they die,” I confirm. He grimaces.

“Akito also told me about the bet you made with her, “ his face softens. “Every time we’d fight, you’d do it as if it were a matter of life and death, little did I know it actually was.“ Yuki then turns back and clears his throat. “Anyway, once I told Miss Honda what had happened, she felt like she had failed you '' The rat’s face pales, his eyes shallow. “She became a shell of her former self, sure she appeared happy, but it was like she was lost. She started to have these breakdowns and would cry herself to sleep every night.” Hearing this makes my insides ache.

“I can’t imagine.”

“Hearing her every night before she fell asleep, I decided to try to get you out of the cage. First, I tried just asking Akito for your release, which didn’t work.”

“Obviously.”

“Finally about the one week mark, the thought crossed my mind, if I could get her to see you were okay, she’d feel better, and I also figured you were also getting a bit homesick as well, so I concocted a plan to make you both happy. “

“The hot food Tohru snuck me, “ I say, “that was your doing?” He nods.

“Yes. I pulled Shigure aside and told him what to do. In return, I provided the ring he proposed to Akito with.”

“How in the world did you get a ring?” The rat looks at me like the answer should be clear.

“My brother hooked me up,” he replies. “Regardless, shortly after, I heard word that it had gotten a lot worse for you and Tohru got worse as well. I comforted her and told Miss Honda to focus on her studies, I also knew, however, if I couldn’t get you out one way, I would get you out another.”

“I’d take it this is where the others found out as well?”

“Yes, they were worried about her and asked what was wrong,” he answers. “With this in mind, I started going through the family archive. Once I found phase two, it took me about a week to figure it out. I was checking up on her and she had cried herself to sleep. Looking at her, I made a vow that I would figure this out. Within a second later, I blacked out and had the dream. When I woke the next morning, I knew everything would be okay.”

“That was the day you visited the estate,” I say. “I woke up when you arrived.”

“Uh-huh. I went to Akito and told her I wanted your freedom to be my wish, and that’s the part you heard. When I left, I felt like I won a prize. That look I gave you was to try to clue you in that something was coming.”

“How did my Master find out?”

“Where did you think I went after leaving the main house?” he asks sarcastically, “I went straight to the dojo and told him myself. Once I got back home and saw that Shigure had gone through it, I told him and Miss Honda what I had done minus the wish part. I only told Shigure when we were alone. Once Hatori had word that it came around to Kagura, he and master Kazuma went to go get you.”

“What was Tohru‘s reaction?” 

“Well at first, she was in shock, then once she got over it, it was as if she was back to her old self, she asked Shigure’s permission and drew you that bath and then she came back into the kitchen to prepare dinner,” he responds, “however, just before Hatori pulled up, it became too much for her and she had another breakdown. She excused herself and went upstairs to her room, I followed her soon after, I stayed in order to make sure she was alright. Once you were in your bath, she went back to cooking, and I…” He trails off like he’s said too much, “ I make the connection. 

“You put the bathrobe on the bathroom counter.”

“Yes,” he admits, “it was me. I put it there and left as quickly as I could before you saw me.”

“Why?”

“Because contrary to what you might think,” he turns to face me, “Miss Honda’s not the only one who’s missed having you around.” I gesture towards him.

“Really? You’ve missed.”

“Yeah, it’s been pretty weird not having you to brawl with a few times a day. Plus, the house has become too quiet for my taste.” I chuckle at that slightly and turn back to face the sky.

“Whatever the case, thank you for looking after her for me.” He smiles at me.

“You’re welcome. I love her like a sister.” Yuki looks out over the yard, letting out a slight sigh. "Miss Honda really loves you Kyo, more than you will ever know,” he turns back to look at me. “Did you know she continued to set four plates at the table just in case you were to come back.” A blush creeps across my face, I turn away. The rat smirks and looks at me. “You know, according to the old zodiac folktale, the cat and the rat were once friends.” I perk up at his tone.

“Why are you telling me this?” I ask. “Even if we did start to mend things, it would take a lifetime of good deeds to wash away the bad blood between us.” He gives me a sneaky smile. I go on alert.

“Are you sure about that?” His eyebrows slowly raise, the gears slowly turning inside his head. “Because even though the bet between you and Akito is off, I believe I can still kick your butt. Stupid Cat,” Heat spreads through my limbs and my heart begins to pound. Hearing his last comment, my nostrils flare. I clench my fists.

“Oh yeah!” I shout, turning to face my rival, “well if you think you can go ahead and try i…”

I see it coming before I feel it. The rat rears back and hits me, his punch connecting right on my jaw. The sharp pain spreads out, causing my face to go numb for a few moments. The rat stands up, his smirk spreading into a small smile. I rub the spot for a second, even though it did hurt, the impact didn’t do any damage.

“I’m going to make you pay for that, you Damn Rat.”

“You’ll have to catch me first.” Preparing himself, he jumps off the roof.

Hearing him land safely with a thud, I quickly follow. With the help of my cat-like grace, I land on my feet. I come at him with a kick. He sees it coming and blocks it with his wrists, holding them up to his face. I try a few punches with my own fists, only to have them blocked by his own. I try a left leg kick to his face, but he ducks out of the way and moves to the side, my strike catching nothing but air. There’s a pop. I turn and see Yuki’s turned into his rat.

“Hey idiot,” he taunts, his whiskers twitching at me. “Do you want to make this a bit more interesting?”

With little hesitation, I change into my cat, the sounds and smells of the yard becoming more vivid. I crouch like a spring preparing to pounce after him. Something occurs to me.

Against all the odds, I got out of the Cat’s Room. Not only that, but I'm also alive, and in some way I am free.

_Free from the curse._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading the first chapter of Locked up But Not Locked Away. Poor Kyo, I hated putting him in this situation while I was writing this chapter, I actually ended up sheading a few tears in the process. I will be updating this story once a week, every Saturday.
> 
> What do you thinks going to happen next? (Comment down below).
> 
> Before you go, be sure to.
> 
> Leave Kudos  
> Leave a Comment If you liked it.  
> Bookmark.  
> And Subscribe If you want.  
> Thanks for Reading :-)


End file.
